


hope(less)

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Семья, - говорит Линали. – Семья всегда поймает, когда ты будешь падать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope(less)

Линали пять лет, и в ее косы вплетены алые ленты. Они с братом - в поле, и оно ей, маленькой, кажется бескрайним, точно море.

(Она никогда не видела море, но брат рассказывал о нем).

То здесь, то там пробиваются одуванчики. Их много, их так много, что море это - желтое; однажды, когда они станут прозрачными, ветер унесет их прочь, далеко-далеко.

Линали пять лет, и в ее косы вплетены алые ленты. Брат подкидывает ее к небу, и она смеется; у него сильные и теплые руки, и счастливее, чем сейчас, она никогда уже и не будет.

\- Семья, - говорит Комуи. - Семья всегда поймает, когда ты будешь падать.

Одуванчики желтые-желтые. Она снова взлетает к небу - внутри все переворачивается - и падает на кровать в Черном Ордене, бьется головой о подушку и кричит, и хочет привязанными руками расцарапать себе горло, и одуванчики где-то далеко в прошлом осыпаются пеплом. А здесь так темно, и холодно, и она одна, и ее так легко сломать; Линали задыхается под высоким потолком и умирает тысячи раз в своем полузабытье, она не помнит себя, она не помнит ничего, кроме двух имен, у нее нет ничего другого.

Брат ловит ее за руку – Линали закрывает глаза и плачет, и счастливее, чем сейчас, она уже никогда не будет.

Линали четырнадцать, и до рыжего книжника со странным взглядом, кажется, еще труднее достучаться, чем до Юу; однажды он возвращается в Орден весь в крови, и она бросается к нему со словами «ты вернулся», и он так удивлен, что не может сказать ни слова, и только отстраняется от нее – неловко, не зная, куда деть руки. Юу хмурится. Мальчишки, смеется она, и в глазах ее почему-то слезы.

Это, наверное, все поле, и одуванчики, и море, и брат, и ее собственная мозаика, ее собственный мир. Ей другой-то и не нужен – к черту его. К черту ее Чистую силу, к черту Бога: она в него не верит.  
Наверное, поэтому она и стремится, и тянется туда, к свету, наверное.

Линали шестнадцать, и у Аллена Уолкера никогда раньше не было дома; она улыбается ему, и он застывает на месте.

Для нее они все одинаковы – все эти мальчишки со сломанными судьбами, бродившие по миру, и Юу, и Лави, и Аллен; и сердце у нее большое – всех вместит, вот только защитить их всех и вернуть домой она не сможет. И все они – ее семья, и зачем ей кто-то еще, к черту.

Рыжий книжник однажды сплетает ей венок из одуванчиков, и она в замешательстве смотрит на него, спрашивает, почему, и он просто пожимает плечами. Он говорит: «Жди меня». Он добавляет: «Жди нас всех».

Они все падают столько раз, что впору уже и не вставать, но всегда что-то внутри пересиливает, что-то заставляет идти дальше. Линали знает, что это такое. Линали – эгоистка, она не станет сражаться за весь мир, но она создаст свой мир и скорее умрет, чем проиграет его.

Они уходят один за другим, но Линали крепко держит. Возвращаются – домой. Она сохранит этот дом, а если не выйдет – отстроит заново.  
«Вы только возвращайтесь», - шепчет она им вслед, так, чтобы не услышали. Они не прощаются: им не до того. Кто-то исчезает, кто-то растворяется, кто-то идет по чужим следам в надежде исправить все ошибки.

Линали двадцать два, и в ее волосы вплетена алая лента – чужая. Линали двадцать два, и ей все еще снится поле, одуванчики, брат подбрасывает ее к небу, рыжий книжник надевает ей на голову венок, Аллен Уолкер грустно улыбается, Юу ухмыляется и уходит вновь.

Линали уже чертовых двадцать два, и даже брат устало просит ее отпустить.

\- Семья, - говорит Линали. – Семья всегда поймает, когда ты будешь падать.

Брат ничего ей не говорит.

Когда она закрывает глаза, одуванчики пеплом осыпаются на мокрую землю.


End file.
